vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VegaDark
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 02:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola, Victor, me gusta la idea de ayudar a combatir el spam y los vandalismos en toda wikia, pero no sé mucho inglés que es la principal comunicación, me podrás ayudarme algo para nombrarme como administrador VSTF que sólo utilizaré en toda wikia en español no en wiki en inglés.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Saludos Victor, gracias. ¡Buen trabajo! --Liliana (my talk). 13:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :No hay problema. 03:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandalismo en masa por fin comenso ese ataque que te dije hace tiempo.No e visto muchos blanqueos pero en el blog de los vandalos dicen que la estan atacando Jultrun121 Hablame 18:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Necesitaré que me den artículos afectados, IPs y todo lo que crean que es sospechoso para luego yo pueda organizarme mejor. 20:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Pues vere otro dia.Si hay un gran ataque por que hay mas insultos en esos blog que ataques.La verdad es que algunos se precupan demaciado por que no saben desaser ediciones y por otras cosas que tu me aclaraste en el irc.Pero e creado un blog para ayudarlos De todos modos te dire los pocos que fueron atacados Ultra-t por 190.193.119.180 no encontre otras pero lo preguntare Jultrun121 Hablame 01:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on Nonciclopedia Hi Vega, about this and this, I answered to wikia who we can contact in case of vandalism on our wiki (when our admins are offline), and wikia answered to me we can advise at vstf.wikia.com-- 17:49, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Perfect. 03:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be a admin? TheBen10Mazter 23:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Not here, no. 23:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... I am wondering why you blocked me across the entire wikia network until November 28, 2011 for vandalism I believe I did not do. If I did do vandalism previously can you provide me with at least 2 links of pages I vandalized so I can correct my actions in the future. Spanish Translation Me pregunto por qué me has bloqueado a través de la red wikia entero hasta 28 de noviembre 2011 por vandalismo creo que no hice. Si lo hizo anteriormente el vandalismo ¿me puede dar con al menos dos enlaces de páginas que actos de vandalismo para que pueda corregir mis acciones en el futuro. Thank you(gracias) The Kool Egg... That Rox... That Rox Too Well 15:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Give me the global block ID. Spanish translation: Deme el ID del bloqueo global. 16:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Spam A user named Northlondonplumbers is spamming on Community Central. Thank you in advance. Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:51, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Another user named IIonandrews is also spamming. I believe they are a sockpuppet. Mr. Grille (talk page) 10:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 11:35, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Battlefordreamisland Dear Sir, On http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki there was an editor that joined a day ago, which turned out to be someone who would spend a day deleting all the info off the pages of the wiki. I asked another site if there was a way to flip this around and they sent me to you. If you can help, you'de be great. The username of the guy is Orihime999. Plus, we've spent time recovering some pages, but your assistance would be helpful. Thanks if you can. mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 03:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 03:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much :) mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 23:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Accidental blockage I dunno if you got my email or not, but while you blocked Cloisfan1 and the IP on the Smallville wiki, you accidentally blocked me till August 5 cuz I just found out that we share the same IP(?!). As stupid as this request is, could you undo the block so I can contribute again? Thanks! - TomWellingishot Problem I have a problem with diary of a wimpykid wiki i gave you some links just incase. http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poop_facial.jpg http://diary-of-a-wimpy-kid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poop_facial.jpg Can you please get the users to stop adding those nasty kind of images its been putting images in my head that i've been trying to get out and its only happening during dinner time so that's a big problem please help me out. Kh2cool 20:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 23:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Persistent vandals on Oobi the Next Generation Wiki who possibly may have created multiple accounts to bypass bans Ever since the wiki was created, the wiki has attracted several vandals who will not stop their disruptive editing. I have noticed that some vandals (particularly Ick E., Zunderwhere, and Victorious Ant Farm) have not only been vandalizing and spamming, but use extremely similar wording threats to kill an administrator there; and I suspect they are all the same person. I would like to get their IP address(es) checked and taken action on. Their harassment is indeed a fundamental violation of the Terms of Service. Thank you for your time and patience. Bryce53 06:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Staff is investigating. -- sulfur 16:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::They have been blocked. Thanks for reporting the issue. -- Wendy (talk) 18:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Question How did you become in the VSTF? Was that you were invited because you kept on reporting spam? TheBen10Mazter 13:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) NOTE- Could you please answer this on my talkpage? I probably will forget to check back here. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 13:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Orihime999 Hey Vega, mjpj189 here again, I received contact by a user from another wikia similar to the one i talked about before: http://inanimateinsanity.wikia.com/wiki/Inanimate_Insanity_Wiki The same user, Orihime999 is back to vandalising. I can take care of the restoration even with the number of history edits I have to make, but can you block him from editing from this site as well? Just so we can stop his reign for now? Thanks mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 21:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 21:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. Im sure the members of that wikia will appreciate you as well. mjpj189 Riding in my invisible jet 21:19, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Very persistent vandal Regarding your comment on my talk page, I've been using ProtectSite because of a very persistent vandal who has been bothering us for over a year, and it's the only thing that can keep him away. He has a dynamic IP and keeps signing up for new accounts almost every day and making a mess of things. If you'd like to give it a shot, here are his usernames: http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhuckYoo http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:KrangDx (note the capitalization) http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:KrAnG http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pen0r http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Watchingconan http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yawn! http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:PhyuckYoo http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yawning http://thedrome.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yawning2 And here are the IPs he has used to vandalize us anonymously: 68.160.155.249 141.154.116.17 68.160.153.143 68.160.154.70 141.154.39.23 141.154.29.98 151.203.39.83 And here are all the IP ranges that he could possibly use: http://bgp.he.net/AS19262#_prefixes This whole thing would be a lot easier if MediaWiki allowed people to block by hostname. Then, we could just block *.bos.east.verizon.net and be done with it. --KrangDX 07:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Those accounts made edits from a same range (141.154.0.0/16 currently blocked) I blocked this one 68.160.152.0/22 and hope they will stop the vandal. Let me know if he returns to contact Staff. 16:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) vandalism? On July 17, 2010, you deleted a page on the Saints Row wiki, citing vandalism. Can you please tell me where the vandalism is on that page? http://saintsrow.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Undelete&target=Cocks&timestamp=20100715212942 -User452 13:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) what can ? Vega, this is my account with the same owner MalayManiak and IndoManiak. Sorry if a bit similar to the name of your account. Please do not be offended. It was forced because the old account is no longer applicable today. So please do not be blocked again yes. Well, at CommunityWikia you say "ok" to my statement regarding the revocation status requests and requests for unblocking my blocked account "the trio (sorry) of vipers" (Jonathan Ryousuke, Ninja sawit, and Orangitu) I want to ask whether the three accounts and IP its been blocked? Because I can not know as an anonymous or registered user. Regarding the revocation status of my block I've seen but why not directly lifted but only changed the time period of forever become only until 3 October (in TolololpediaWiki but another Wiki) Not that I'm impatient or greedy, but I find it still did not accept it because (once again I say) I'm not doing any harm. Statement from the Jonathan dishonest plus not accompanied by evidence. While the statement of my complete, clear, and accompanied by proof of a link. Indeed, accounts of Si Opm Papua and IndoManiak is the same account ownership but it is not used on the same wiki and only one wiki on a different (visible contribution) in other words between the two is the account status of a replacement and not an abuse of the account. So I say to my IP block status removed immediately and block "the trio" that I mentioned above had been "DIRECT" after you read this message. Sorry if too long and somewhat "that's" VegaLight 10:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC)